


The eye is never wrong

by Isidora



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9225713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isidora/pseuds/Isidora
Summary: The world has changed a lot over the years, and today, people are born with a special feature, their eyes change color when they meet their soulmate; e.g. if you have blue eyes and your soulmate brown, once you've met, one of your eyes would become brown and one of theirs blue. Majority of the population still have one-colored eyes, some single, some even married to people who are obviously not their soulmates, but they're just as happy as the people with "rainbow eyes".But what happens when you're facing the person who murdered your parents and their eyes change color according to yours?





	

**Author's Note:**

> The setting for this story is not very specific, I put the dates and time at the beginning of each part to give you (and me) some sense of orientation, but basically, the events mentioned here won't necessarily be in the correct order.

September 16, 2016

Friday, 10:35 AM

 

My phone rings. I wait for it to ring five times before I pick up.

 

- _Domino’s, how may I help you?,_ I ask.

 _-I’d like a large pepperoni pizza, please.,_ a man on the other end says.

_-Pineapple on top, sir?_

_-What kind of savage do you think I am?!_

_-Good to hear from you, Vermillion._

_-Likewise, White Lotus. I have updates for you._

_-I’m listening._

_-The Avengers will be at a café at 1 o’clock, two days from now._

_-Name of the café?_

_-Brooklyn Bagel & Coffee Company._

_-Hah, Rogers really can’t let go of his roots, can he?_

_-Seems so. Rogers, Romanov and Stark will get there first, we’ve intercepted their convos. Barnes is to join them a bit later._

_-Should be an easy target. He’s gotten slow. Plus, his metal arm problems taken into consideration, I should be able to take him out in no time. How’s the missus?_

_-She’s getting used to this whole “rainbow eyes” thing. It’s new to her. It’s new to both of us._

_-Give it time; you’ll ease into it eventually. Send me all you got on the task, I’ll do a quick check up on the place._

_-Sending files now. Good luck, Yanna._

_-Thanks, Sergei._

 

12:51 PM

I went over the files Sergei sent me three times, and I’ve come up with a solid tactic for the mission. I get there before them, wait for them to get comfortable once they’ve showed up, and once Barnes is in my line of sight – I attack.

I’ve been studying Barnes’s story for years now. Grew up in Brooklyn, best friends with Captain America, fought the Nazis, fell of a train while fighting the Nazis, had his brain put through a blender by Hydra for 70 years, but in the end managed to pull through and is now a (guest) member of the Avengers. Some say that he was just misunderstood, that he wasn’t himself when he was doing the things he was doing, that he’s actually not that bad. Still, that doesn’t give him the right to kill my parents and deliver my brother and me to the Hydra.

Just thinking about that made my blood boil, so I decided a hot bath would help me relax. I was right, kind of. The feeling of hot water on my skin was soothing. I felt my muscles relax, my mind clear up, and the static in the air went quiet. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and let myself remember.

 

 

Moldova, Tiraspol

July 19th, 2000

Wednesday, 5:35 PM

 

_-Sergei, get your sister, dinner is almost ready!_

_-Ok, mom!_

There’s a knock on my door.

_-Yanna, dinner is ready, come on._

_-Coming!_

I heard my brother’s footsteps as he was walking away from my room. We lived in a one-storey house in Tiraspol, Moldova. I didn’t know much about how my family ended up here, only that my parents came here when my brother was only a year old. I was born five years after they came here, and despite me asking if we could ever go live somewhere else, my parents refused to. My brother had more understanding for that than me. Probably because he knew more.

 _-Yanna!_ Ajunge aici, acum!, yelled my mom after I didn’t come to the dining room when she called the first time.

 _-_ Iată-mă aici., I said, exiting my room. 

I wasn’t even halfway down the hall when it happened. There was a loud noise of door crashing down; I heard my mom scream and my dad shout something at my brother. Never before have I felt such fear. I stood there, frozen still, until I saw my brother run towards me. “Ascundeți, Yanna, repede!” he shouted before something grabbed him.

I turned around and ran towards the bathroom, thinking of what I just saw. There was nothing behind my brother, only the smoke and the darkness of whatever – whomever – barged into our home. And yet, something grabbed him and pulled him back. I closed the bathroom door and hid beneath the sink. I was trembling with fear and panic. I didn’t know what happened. I wasn’t sure my family was still alive, and if so, how hurt were they. I heard my father shout again, and then my brother screamed in agony. I sobbed, slamming my hands over my mouth immediately.  

I heard loud footsteps and then the door crashed in front of me. There he was, the darkness. He stood tall before me, black mask and goggles covering his face, his entire uniform was black, with some parts covered in dust and – oh my God! – blood.

 _-Nu, nu, nu! Te rog, nu!_  I begged but, in vain.  

He approached me and grabbed me for the neck, before picking me up like I weighed nothing, and throwing me through the wall. All the air from my lungs was knocked out as I hit the floor of the next room. I opened my eyes in agony, and through the smoke I saw my family. My mom was on my left, her lifeless eyes fixated on the ceiling. Later I found out her neck was broken. My brother was near the hallway entrance, out of conscience, blood dripping from the corners of his mouth. I wasn’t sure if he was dead or alive. And then my father, he was right in front of me, on his knees, covered in bruises, bleeding from his nose and mouth. There were more people in the room, surrounding us. A man stood by my father’s side and talked to him in a language I didn’t understand. My father did not speak, which made the man angrier. He looked at the man in black, to which the man took off his left hand glove. I exhaled sharply in shock when I realized his hand was metal. He grabbed me for my neck again, and I was sure he snapped it.

  _-Te rog, nu! Not her!_ , _my father screamed._

I grabbed the man’s hand with both of mine as I gasped for air. The room around me started to spin and my lungs began to burn. I looked at the man’s face (at least I tried) as everything started fading away. 

 

Present day

12:53 PM 

I gasped as I sat up in my tub.

Two minutes. Two minutes is all it took to relive my worst nightmare. 

Misunderstood or not, Barnes _has_ to die.


End file.
